


Tear Tracks

by WhatSoMalfoy



Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Sad, Sad Ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: A quick drabble inspired by some stunning artwork from Jaxx-in-a-box.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Tear Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: content contains heartbreak over failing to become pregnant and miscarriage.
> 
> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting!

Tears tracked down her face as Hermione traced the figures in her favourite photo of their little family. She placed the frame back on the desk and continued to stare. Scorpius tucked safely between her and Draco as they danced through his first experience of snow. It had been three years since then and scenes of a growing Scorpius littered the bookshelf, Draco's desk and family portraits hung throughout the house of the three of them. Hermione loved her family, still, she yearned for another baby and while Draco remained stoic, she saw his jaw click in and out of place with every negative pregnancy scan. Then he'd wipe his face blank and comfort her as she wept. 

Today she'd had an appointment at St. Mungo's that she'd told him nothing about. She'd been positive through dinner but when he returned from putting Scorpius to bed, she couldn't hide her tears. He took her hands and pulled her into a warm embrace. "What is it, Granger?" He whispered against her hair, nuzzling to inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo.

With a sniff, she released him but laced her fingers through his. Hands intertwined, she told him the news. Her legs buckled beneath her as the weight of her words dragged her down and tears fell freely. "Miscarriage?" he'd whispered, kneeling with her. Moisture gathered in his eyes, threatening to escape and run down his scarred face.

"Oh, Draco," she flung her arms around his neck. "Th-they don't think I'll ever carry to full term again. Not ever," sobs wracked through her body as she clung to him. He hadn't known she'd been pregnant and his grief tore through him like a freight train as silent images of a second baby went up in flames. Running his fingers through her curls, he gripped her tighter and let his tears flow. "We'll find a way," he told her. "A Malfoy never gives in." 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the super talented Jaxx_ina_boxx and posted with permission. You can find her on [tumblr](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/) and on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/jaxx_art_box/)


End file.
